Xaelus
Xaelus is the nobody of the Dark Keyblader Saule. Oddly enough Xaelus himself is the technical Keyblader of Twilight. This was all due to how he was created. Xaelus was the fruit of a fusion of two hearts. Tira, a resident of Twilight Town and close friend to Saule had her heart eaten by . Her heart's dying action was to combine with Saule's. Thus when Saule became a Heartless later, Xaelus formed from half of Tira's heart and half of Saule's. Story Xelot's Underling Following Tira's death, Xaelus decided to walk the streets himself to find traces of his Heartless, hoping to become a real person once again. He scoured world after world, but to no avail. After roaming through The World That Never Was, a man in a tapped him on the shoulder. Xaelus was about to put up a fight, but the allure of darkness from the hooded man just seemed to appeal to him. The man walked away, and Xaelus decided to follow him. Xaelus underwent a long and harrowing journey through the before finally ending up at the courtyard of a huge fortress, which turned out to be Remnant Citadel. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to open the front door, only to be greeted by the same hooded man, who uncovered himself and presented himself as Xelot. Xaelus sensed his immense power, and felt that he could obtain one or two pointers from that powerful man. Falling at Xelot's feet, Xaelus offered himself in service to him. After undergoing a series of nerve-racking tests, Xaelus was finally inducted into a group of followers of Lord Kami (Xelot's other name), which was soon known as Lord Kami's Disciples. After mingling with the apprentices of Xelot, particularly Lexan, Xaelus developed a no-nonsense attitude and, like the rest of the group, was ready to eliminate anyone who crossed his path. La Lutte Pour Presque Rien After six months of Xelot's tutelage, Xaelus left for Twilight Town to carry out a mission to exterminate swarms of Heartless. After successfully fending them off, he came across two other - Hanx and Xantos. Both of them were struggling with Heartless in Tram Common. Xaelus saw that both of them had the proper build, but were not powerful enough. Wanting to use his new found power to make others powerful, he approached them and destroyed the Heartless himself. That very day, he gained two new followers. In no time at all, Xaelus began to gather more lost Nobodies, taking them in as his charges. Xaelus was torn between his duty and devotion to Xelot, and a slow decay he felt inside his hollow chest, urging him to turn away from the darkness, Xaelus devised a scheme to choose for him: he would build a powerful set of "Disciples", to act against the very group he was a part of. By teaching his apprentices the way of light, instead of the methods of darkness that Xelot and Kami taught, he would be able to pit the two groups agaionst each other when the time was right to determine which he should truely follow: a path of light, or a path of darkness. Facing Himself Heart's Blend Helping the Chosen Ones Abilities/Moves Xaelus has power over energy -- predominantly in the form of fire. Xaelus can absorb nearly all forms of energy (except for Nothingness) and convert it into nuclear fire (Radiation). With the help of Xelot's Crown of Hearts, in which Xelot had stored a fraction of his power while on leave to fight Aiden, Xaelus also temporarily controlled Xelot's Nothingness, making him all but undefeatable by covering his one weakness. Micro-Firaga = Greatly lowers an opponent's defense to fire-based magic while attacking them with a blue-colored Firaga. Charge = All magic-based or elemental-based attacks are nullified and increase the damage from Micro-Firaga, Firaga, Nuclear Flare, and Burst Flare for a time. Xaelus is healed by Fire-elemental damage. Heat Wave = Causes the whole arena to be covered in flames and does steady fire damage to all enemies. Burst Flare = Disappear and strike an enemy, who then bursts into flames. Nuclear Flare = Massive blue fire attack. Weakens user for a time afterward. Firaga = A ring of fire surrounds the user. Nothingness = Effects can range from altering gravity, manipulation of time, a nothing-based attack, or a nothing-based shield. Fire Boost MP Hastega Elusive Essence Crown of Hearts Quotes Story Quotes *''"That's it then. From this day forward, I will walk the path between; neither the light nor the dark shall claim me, until my decision is made by fate."'' *''"I'm sorry, friend...but this is my allegiance."'' *''"Xelak. You asked for advice? Let me say this: fear does not lead to power until that fear is not only for yourself, but for something else you care about."'' *''"Xantos...that one is a mystery even to me."'' *''"Xahno! Xiggie! Xelak! Contain the beast! troisnyxetiene and I will back the mages up!"'' *''"Do it then, Xahno. When the other two are ready, bring them to me. Then you will have your membership."'' Battle Quotes *"Can't take the Heat?!" - When charging up for Micro-Firaga *"It's gettin' a little hot in here." - Heat Wave *"Take that!" - Random insert *"Power!" - Random insert *"Fall to my hand!" - Random insert *"This is true power!" - Nothingness attack *"Immense Power!" - When using Charge *"Burn!" - Burst Flare *"My master has taught me well." - Taunt (start of battle) *"I'll make this quick." - Taunt (start of battle) *"Submit to Nothing." - Taunt (start of battle) *"Impossible!" - Defeat *"I'm...finished..." - Defeat *"It won't go down like this..." - HP Critical *"I knew you were no match." - Victory Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:La Lutte Pour Presque Rien characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Nobodies